


双生劫（全）

by lidia8203



Category: 3P - Fandom, R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidia8203/pseuds/lidia8203





	双生劫（全）

part3  
萧十一郎昏昏沉沉醒来，视野逐渐清晰的他感觉到了异样，浑身上下光裸空无一物，有温热的气息在身上掠过，肌肤抖了抖，泛起几颗细小的疙瘩。  
他有些不安的运力提气，却惊愕发现丹田之中空空荡荡，半点真气也无，手脚发软，分明是中了毒。  
怎么回事？素来警觉的他忍不住想要呼唤自己的徒弟，然而后方却突然有一个灼热健壮的身躯贴近，那热度烫的他浑身一颤。  
“师傅醒了呢！寒江，可以开始了哦……”依旧是秋山熟悉的低沉语调，却带有一丝莫名的恶意渗出，让人的心都忍不住颤抖起来。  
什么开始？开始什么？萧十一郎吃惊的看着眼前逼近的寒江，才发现自己和他们都在那张自己素日睡觉的大床上。  
帐幔低垂，暗香浮动，自己半坐半躺，靠着秋山的胸膛，眼前是古铜色肌肤半跪着的寒江，眼中隐隐浮现几分挣扎之色。  
“怎么了，寒江？难道你不想尝尝师傅的味道？既然如此，那我就却之不恭了。”秋山玩味的觑着犹豫不决的寒江，突然掰过萧十一郎的下颌肆意亲吻起来。  
突如其来的吻让萧十一郎不敢相信发生的一切，自己抚养十年视作子侄的秋山竟然会那样做。  
“放开！你们疯了！唔……”下巴被掐的生疼，男人厚重的呼吸响在耳侧，口中最敏感的位置被舔舐，被吮吸，肆虐粗暴的似狂风骤雨，简直是让人感到战栗的一个吻。  
萧十一郎只来得及吐出几句斥责的话，就被吻的再不能发出一个字，那双桃花眼顿时微微泛红，眼底浮起了泪花。  
寒江像是被秋山的行动刺痛了，他忽的扑上前来，虔诚的抚上那细致光滑如羊脂美玉一般的肌肤。  
粗糙手指在身上的不停游走，让愤怒不已的萧十一郎挣扎了起来，然而挥动的双臂被秋山禁锢在身后，只能眼睁睁看着发生的一切。  
寒江轻轻的抚摸着，从凹陷的锁骨到平坦的胸，再到曲线鲜明的腹肌，萧十一郎的身体，肌肉线条匀称紧实，真真完美的让人欲罢不能。  
寒江的眼眸瞬息一暗，他看向被秋山亲吻而脖颈后仰的萧十一郎，突然张开口，用尖利的犬齿噬上了胸前的一处红樱。  
倏忽而至的刺痛和濡湿感让萧十一郎几乎无法忍受，他极力偏着头，终于躲开了秋山如影随形的吻，气愤的叫道：“孽障！我是你们的师傅，你们竟敢如此？”  
言辞巍巍，似落入陷阱的猎物发出最后的哀鸣与抗争。  
“不错，我们禽兽不如……谁让师傅你，这么美丽……”秋山舔过那敏感的颈侧，感受底下血液奔流的舞动，不以为然的说道。  
淡淡的语调背后，是满满的势在必得。  
他绕过那纤细脖颈，忽然咬上了肩头，齿印深深，带来异乎寻常痛楚。  
萧十一郎咬紧了嘴唇，咬的那样用力，唇瓣都开始泛白，似干枯已久的蝶。  
他用力挣扎着，想从这种荒谬的局势脱出，然而钳住双臂的胳膊如此强健，根本无法挣脱。  
反而一番动作使得三人靠的更近，那烫热的体温，几乎让他有种在火上轮番灼烤的错觉。  
“滚开，你们不再是我的徒弟……啊”  
他的眼眸忽然睁大，因为寒江的气息随着细碎的吻一路蜿蜒而下，来到了两腿之间，炽热的呼吸几乎快要贴近那软垂之物。  
那样可怕又嚣张的动作让他发出了一声惊呼。  
！萧十一郎勉强拾起力气，抬起双腿，忽然袭向寒江的面门，手臂被缚，但他还有强有力的腿，还有不愿束手就擒的决心。  
然而那腿却并没有如他所料般，踢到了对方的脸上，脚踝一紧，寒江闻风而动，头也没抬的伸手攫住了腿，顺势挂在自己的肘弯。  
双腿大开的萧十一郎已无力再反抗，自己最隐私的部位展现在两人的面前，他禁不住身躯颤抖着，羞怒和气恼如潮水一般将他淹没。  
萧十一郎抖动着嘴唇，他不敢置信的看着寒江亲吻着根部，将自己的柱身完完全全的含入口中，灵活的舌如滑腻的蛇一般放肆攻击。  
身为男人最脆弱的部位被控制，萧十一郎的脸上不由得有些发红，不知道是因为羞耻万分，还是因为寒江娴熟的动作让他渐渐起了反应。  
“不……不要……”萧十一郎的呼吸越发急促，他想要后退，可背后的秋山挡着无法后退；他想要呼叫，可纷至沓来的快感却如此强烈，让他的拒绝都变得软弱起来。  
萧十一郎终于在寒江的口中释放，他眼神迷茫，身体还带有一丝高潮后的余韵，温软如棉，如卧云端。  
秋山笑了笑，他放开了萧十一郎酸软无力的双臂，抓住那劲瘦的腰肢，将自己勃发的欲望恶意的往前顶了顶。  
回过神的萧十一郎清楚的感知到那硬邦邦的东西在股缝中又涨大了几分，同为男人，他又怎会不知此为何物。  
他的脸色有些发白，又有些发青，头脑也是混沌一片，严峻的事态让他避无可避，只能摇着头拒绝：“不……不要……秋山、寒江，我是你们的师傅……啊！”  
措不及防之下，秋山扶住他的身体，将几根手指蘸了唾液，进入那咬合紧密的穴口，难言的异物感让萧十一郎眼底的泪水终于凝聚成珠滚下。  
寒江的眼眸一深，却也伸指探入了那窄小的甬道，两人视线交错中，仿佛有火花在空中迸射，而手下动作频频相交不让，直把萧十一郎折磨的难受不堪。  
那处仿佛变成了一处修罗战场，一方未及鸣锣收金，一方又接踵而至，共同侵袭着那一片薄薄的软肉，急剧的快感滚滚涌来，几乎快要窒息。  
萧十一郎想要拒绝，想要尖叫，想要逃离这快让人疯掉的快乐，但内力被废的他又怎能抵过这两个孔武有力的徒弟？  
连话语都无法发出，只能从喉咙里发出泣不成声破碎的语调，秋山看着忍不住呻吟的萧十一郎，拔出自己的手指，扶起那圆如满月的臀瓣，就着些许润滑拓入那隐秘之所。  
胀满不适的感觉一下子替代了其他，萧十一郎稍稍回复了几分神智，他看向对面的穆如寒江，眼中蓄满了泪水，仿佛含露的芳荷一般楚楚。  
他期望着寒江会帮助自己，因为不同于狡猾又奸诈的秋山，寒江一向是个善良又老实的孩子。  
但寒江还是低下了头，不敢与他对视，萧十一郎眼中的火焰终于熄灭，眼底一片苍茫，似焚尽的灰炽。  
秋山搂紧了身前的躯体，感受着被紧致包裹着的硕大，猛然用力上下突刺，颠波不息如大海上的小船。  
秘穴被过大的力道一次又一次的捅开，周围的褶皱被一一铺平，穴口的嫩肉被一次次翻开，激烈的动作让寒江的手指都无处游走。  
寒江看着不言不语如人偶般的萧十一郎，咬了咬牙，继续执拗的在被填塞满满的肠道中撑开一丝空隙，而后将自己的硬物一点点挤了进去。  
意识脱离的萧十一郎终于还是被疼痛引回了这具躯体，他的额上已布满了密密的冷汗，那处向来敏感十分，又怎能经受这样的蹂躏。  
有湿黏的液体随着裂开的谷口渗出，却给入侵者带来更多的助力，未及萧十一郎出声，两人已一上一下的动作起来。  
生为双生子的他们配合融洽，不约而同的擦过那间隔的软肉，痛楚减缓，那如潮般的快感又席卷而来，却比刚才更为不凡。  
萧十一郎耳中隆隆，他的眼前仿佛蒙着一层纱雾，什么也看不见，什么也听不见，唯一能够感知的，是前后夹击着健壮有力的躯体，和在自己身体里面不停进出的巨物。  
这一日特别的漫长，萧十一郎感觉自己像是风暴中心的船只，不停的往复回旋，随着两人狂悖的动作而哭泣，直到最后脱力晕过去。  
秋山看着昏过去的萧十一郎，从脖子上摘下了一根乌金色的项链，在他的手腕上绕了几圈锁住，寒江见他的动作，亦忍不住如法炮制。  
两人互相看了彼此一眼，纷纷转过头去，心里想的却是，父皇病危，母后究竟扶谁登基，只有拥有了天下，才能占有这独一无二的美人。  
那一刻，素来亲密无间的兄弟关系，第一次有了裂缝，并在以后的岁月中越来越深，终致反目成仇。

后记：穆朝廿十年，后迎二子还朝。穆皇薨逝，新皇登基，封胞弟寒江为逍遥王，赐府京都，封萧某为国师，赐住宫中，大赦天下，改年号天元。  
穆朝天元三年，太后薨逝，逍遥王谋逆，帝念其初犯，赐封地永州，非诏不得返京。  
穆朝天元五年，国师病危，逍遥王隐匿入京，遭人告发，被捕入狱。众大臣齐齐求告，帝方允其离京，流放凉州。  
穆朝天元十年，蝗灾突降，贪官污吏盘剥无度，民不聊生，有义军凉州突起，直指京都。  
穆朝天元十三年，逍遥王围攻京都，命伪帝交出国师，伪帝见事不可为，自焚于宫室。逍遥王登基，年号启和。  
穆朝启和二年，新帝闻知旧朝国师早逝，呕血三升，叹道：皆寡人之过也。自此一病不起，药石罔顾。薨前求与国师同葬，然墓冢仅有衣冠一领，早散化成灰。  
穆朝启和三年，因新帝无子嗣留存，皇亲贵胄各拥诸王争位，九州割裂，浩浩汤汤穆朝，就此消失版图中。

完结


End file.
